Auburn Fantasy
by R.M. Santogold
Summary: On a lonely night Bella indulges in a fantasy centered around long fingers, emerald eyes, and auburn hair. *Spank the Monkey Contest Entry*


Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit:www . fanfiction . net / ~ spankthemonkey4u

Title: Auburn Fantasy

Name: R.M. Santogold

Pairing: Bella/Bella's Fingers

Rating: MA for language and sexual acts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: The**_** Italics **_**are Bella's dreaming or fantasy.**

"Alice, I appreciate the invite, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to _Azucar_ tonight. I'm positive you, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett will have a wonderful time. Call me if you need anything. Love you." I hung up.

Usually I would be leaving my condo and meeting my friends at the hottest club in Seattle. But I was finally fed up with being the fifth wheel on our little outings. Since we were old enough to start going to clubs, the five of us would go every Friday night to our favorite club, _Azucar._ At first it was a blast, everyone was single at the start and we would mingle, drink, and have a great time. Emmett and Rose were the first to couple up in our little group, Alice and Jasper following right after, leaving me all by my lonesome. As much as they tried to include me, every time we went to the club both couples disappeared in the sea of people on the dance floor and I stayed at the table to stare at my drink. They often questioned my lack of men in my life. I mean I was attractive enough to date _somebody _in this city-

"BELLA!" How did she get over here so quickly? I sighed and dropped the phone that was in my hand. I had just called her 10 minutes ago.

"Alice look-"Her glare could shut up an entire room of squealing children. For someone so small she scared the shit out of plenty of people.

"Don't give me some bullshit excuse Bella. You've gone clubbing with us every Friday for years! It's a fucking tradition. What kind of friend are you if you skip out on a tradition that has been basically set in stone. Even if I was 47 with seven kids, three dogs, and it was Christmas weekend I would be shaking my ass on that dance floor because of how important it is to me. You should feel the same way." Her hands were resting on her tiny hips, expensive heels tapping annoyingly on the hard wood floors.

"Alice, that's ridiculous. By that time the only clubs we would be going to would be stupid ones about donating money to the school or organizing a bake sale for computers. I realize that it has been somewhat of a tradition, but I really just don't want to go tonight." She continued to glare, which of course didn't surprise me.

"Do you have a date? Is that why you're ditching us?" Alice suddenly grew excited by the prospect of me going on a date. Was I really that pathetically single?

"No Alice, I don't have a date." I sighed and got up walking towards the kitchen, if I was going to be listening to Alice's ranting I might as well eat dinner too.

"Then why won't you go! There's no reason why you can't just get dressed in the clothes I bought you and go to the club-"This time it was my turn to interrupt her.

"Look Alice, just because I don't want to go to the fucking club doesn't mean I love you any less than I did yesterday. Just leave me to my miserably single self and go have fun with your boyfriend." I all but growled at her. It wasn't often that I yelled at her but Alice could make me grind my teeth sometimes, she was too stubborn and uncompromising.

"Is that what this is about? Bella, if you wanted a boyfriend there are plenty of people I'm sure would love to go out with you. Maybe I could call-"

"No Alice. I don't want to be set up with some guy who you think would be perfect for me, I will find someone when I'm ready to." She sighed and for once gave up on trying to convince me to do something I didn't want to do.

"Fine. _But_ tomorrow we will do lunch. And we _will_ talk about you eventually finding somebody to accompany you on our Friday nights. Have fun being by yourself tonight." She stuck her tongue out at me and spun around, prancing out the door. I stared down at the sandwich in my hand and realized how lonely I truly was. Deciding the best thing to do to satisfy my loneliness and boredom, I grabbed the remote and searched through the hundreds of television channels I was paying for.

"Almost a thousand channels and I can't find anything to watch." I sighed for what felt like the millionth time tonight and settled on some romantic-comedy with an attractive male lead. The dialogue was cheesy and the female lead wasn't intelligent but there was a scene in which the male lead stripped off his clothing, leaving him in only tiny, white underwear, which of course hugged his package underneath. Looking at him from top to bottom, I could feel my nether region start to tingle.

He had auburn-brown hair (which usually wasn't my fancy but it looked fabulous on him) a strong jaw, with defined cheek bones, and sharp, green eyes. His teeth were perfectly straight and blindingly white but they hid behind his plump pink lips when he closed his mouth. His neck was connected to strong, broad shoulders and his biceps were not bulging but definitely not slight either. A tattoo wrapped around his right bicep and I couldn't really make out what it was exactly but it just made him seem all the more attractive. His pecs were just as defined as his arms and the little peach-colored nipples were erect from what I assumed to be the exposure to the colder air. His abs were outstanding, they looked so hard and pristine that I was sure instead of bouncing off, a quarter would break if thrown at them. My eyes moved further down and I could only admire the way his muscles formed a "v" that was littered with a little trail of brown hair leading down into his underwear and I could only imagine where it ended…

"You've finally reached rock bottom Bella. You're ogling and drooling over some actor who's paid to look like that. Millions of women everywhere look at him and it's nothing special." Maybe I could invest in a pet, so I wouldn't have to talk to myself when I was alone in the house like I was tonight. A smart and clever cat or a cute and cuddly dog…

The movie's ending was just as cheesy as the dialogue and the couple kissed atop a balcony overlooking the ocean with a setting sun. Slow music played in the back ground and the camera panned out and spun slowly around the kissing couple stopping when the screen read 'Fin'. Looking at the time (12:58) I turned the television off and went to shower before lying down for the evening.

Stripping off my clothes I looked at myself in the mirror as I waited for the water to warm up. I guess I was pretty. My hair was long, shiny, and brown with soft curls at the ends. My skin was pale and flawless, not a freckle or pimple in sight. My breasts weren't overly large but they definitely weren't small and my nipples were a soft brown color. My stomach was flat and I did have a small waist and slight hips. My thighs were also fairly small, not a lot of cellulite was present thanks to my walks every morning. And although not impressive, my butt was a little curvy and looked good in the underwear I bought. Once the steam started to fog up the mirror I slid into the shower and washed myself quickly, excited at the opportunity to go to bed before 2 am.

I dried myself off and out on fresh underwear and an old University of Washington t-shirt and flicked the bathroom lights off, walking quickly into my dark bedroom. Jumping into my bed I pulled the blankets over me and laid my head down on the pillow. Hopefully sleep would come quickly because I definitely needed it after the past week of work…

"_Bella…Bella? Wake up love." Opening my eyes I saw a man who looked exactly like the actor in the movie I had just finished the night before. He was shirtless and his auburn-brown hair was messy and it looked as if he had just woken up. His forest-green eyes were glossy but still beautiful. Those perfect abs and biceps were just as startling up close as they were on screen. _

"_Hello honey. Did you sleep well?" His voice was smooth and deep. I hadn't paid attention to what it sounded like in the movie because what he looked like was of more importance. I finally settled on his face rather than eye-fucking his pristine body._

"_Um…Uh…I'm sorry I don't remember…" I sounded idiotic. What was his name? Why hadn't I looked at the credits at the end of the movie?_

"_Edward, darling. Edward Masen. It's alright if you don't remember at the moment. I seemed to have done an effective job with you last night. I'm sure you forgot your own name by the third orgasm." He chuckled, which sounded just as sweet as his voice, and a crooked grin drew across his face._

_Third? My past bed partners hadn't even given me one. What the hell happened last night?_

"_Look Edward, you're attractive and all and I'm positive you probably are excellent in bed but I would remember if we...if we-"_

"_Made love? Did the deed? Rolled in the sack? Buttered the muffin? Bumped uglies? Laid the pipe? Fucked?" His crooked grin turned into a full out smile and his eyes were bright with mischievousness and mirth. _

"_Yeah. Um, Edward right? I'm not the kind of person to just jump into bed with someone no matter have gorgeous they are so if you would so kindly get dressed and we could discuss what may or may not have happened last night." My breath hitched as his long fingers travelled slowly up my arm, goose bumps following behind. He lowered his mouth to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my neck._

"_If you don't believe me, maybe I could show you a repeat of last night." His teeth nipped my ear and his fingers left my arm, ghosting the side of my left breast. I felt something hard against my right thigh and I turned my head to look directly in his now hooded and darkening green eyes._

"…"

"_No protest? Well then." His fingers tugged at my left nipple and I arched my back into his touch. I forgot how much I loved when my nipples were played with-_

I awoke with a start. Unfortunately.

"No more movies with hot guys before bed Bella." Looking over at the clock (3:47) I sighed once again when I could feel how wet my underwear was. Slipping a hand down I dipped it inside my silky undies. I was smooth from Alice's insistence on waxing and I was wet and definitely horny from my dream. Figuring I had nothing better to do and hadn't had 'Bella Time' in a good few month I pulled them down and slithered out of both my underwear and my shirt.

My nipples immediately hardened as they were exposed to the cool air in the room. I brought my hand up and cupped my left breast just as Edward had in my dream. My fingers wrapped around my nipple and I tugged, moaning at the sensation that shot through my body. Twisting it a bit, I tugged again and could feel more liquid slowly lubricating my heat. My right hand stayed on my left breast, continuing to pull and twist at my nipple, and I moved my left hand down to my wet and soon to be throbbing heat.

_A heated breath was still against my neck and a hand still pulled at my nipple a mouth soon following when a tongue wrapped around and sucked._

I flicked my nub with my left pointer finger, crying out at the pleasure that I felt. I circled my middle finger around the lips of my opening, dipping in a teeny bit to feel the wetness. It soaked the tip of my finger and I used that bit of juice to coat my nub. Circling around it and flicking it every time I pulled my nipple.

_Long fingers once again glided down my stomach and a hand cupped my heat, juices collecting in his hand. Teeth bit down tenderly on my nipple and I pushed my core right into his hand._

I pressed against my clit again and circled it over and over, building upon the orgasm I was hoping to receive by the end of my ministrations. Adding to the pleasure I was feeling I snuck a finger in my soaked core and pushed it in stopping when it was hidden. I moved it out a bit and curled it when I went back in, brushing against the sensitive walls.

_He chuckled against my breast and I couldn't resist the sound for it only fueled my arousal even more. He pushed a finger in. It went farther than any of mine ever had because of how long they were. He curled it and I cried out when he brushed against a sensitive spot. I shivered when he licked my nipple against and blew against it, hardening it more if it was possible._

One finger didn't feel like enough, I still felt impossibly empty. I slicked a second finger with my own juices and played with the outer ring of my opening, preparing myself for the addition of another digit. Sliding it in gently I groaned with pleasure as I felt a bit more filled than I had previously. I spread the fingers in opposite directions, hitting my sweet spot over and over. I left my breast and used my right hand to tease my clit as I continued to pump and curl my fingers.

_He bit down again on my nipple, obviously knowing how much I enjoyed it. He added another finger and sped up the process of pumping in and out of me. Long fingers stabbed me deliciously and I swear I saw stars. The room was filled with my loud pants and moans and his deep chuckling of satisfaction. His thumb rubbed against my clit and I could feel myself growing closer to the end._

My back arched off the bed as I felt a spring coiling tightly in the pit of my stomach. My toes curled and I felt as if I was no longer in my own body. I drove my fingers faster, rubbing my clit with just the same speed, whining for the orgasm to come.

"_Cum for me Isabella." He whispered in my ear, his voice husky from his desire. _

I closed my eyes and let the strong wave of desire wash over me. The spring uncoiled and my body shook, muscles moving of their own accord. My core squeezed and throbbed around my fingers. I continued to rub my clit, ridding out the orgasm. Curses and moans spewed from my mouth. Slowly, I was brought down from my addicting high and I felt the last tremor around my fingers and slid them out, looking at the cream and juices that coated my fingers.

"Fuck. Thank you Edward." Despite the amazing orgasm I just had, I never felt as lonely as I had in the last few moments. I had just masturbated to a fantasy of a movie star fucking me with his fingers.

"I really need to find a date…"

_**A Week Later…**_

"Bella! I'm glad you could make it! I have to introduce you to my new client." Even at 7:00 in the morning Alice was obnoxiously loud and perky. She had called me a few days ago to tell me that her new client was going to be her biggest one yet, though I had a hard time believing that. She was a big time fashion designer in Seattle owning her very own boutique in the middle of the largest mall in the city. She also happened to get a lot of clients and requests from Hollywood and New York which of course got her in touch with a few celebrities every now and then.

"Alice, this better be good because I'm actually off today and you forced me to come to your shop." I glared at her and she just smiled back.

"Don't be such a grump Bella, it's unbecoming. Anyway, I would like you to meet Edward Masen, movie star extraordinaire." She clapped her hands excitedly and squeaked when he walked out form the dressing rooms.

My jaw dropped unattractively and I'm pretty sure my coffee spilled down my shirt. He was just as striking in person as he was on my television screen…or in my fantasies. His hair was a complete mess and the grey v-neck he was sporting was squeezing his broad chest and large biceps. The tattoo on his right bicep was present as it had been in the movie and his green eyes were bright and sparkling.

"Holy _Fuck_." I whispered.

A crooked grin drew across his face.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Voting is from July 8****th**** to July 21****st****. **


End file.
